


Farewell

by tigereyes45



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Can be seen as friendship or romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Optimus's P.O.V of the farewell at the end of transformers prime. He is not happy leaving such a friend behind. Or is there more to it.Can be seen as friendship or romance.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a HUGE Ratchet/Optimus Prime and I have my friend watching the series with me now. So I am just rolling in the feels right now. Writing little bits like this just helps me get through it with a little less...well boiling over with emotions.

He remembers a time when ratchet spoke the words, “If you leave me on a planet infested by humans, I will never forgive you.” How serious he had sounded then. Now his old friend was asking him to leave him behind. If he did this would he still grow angry with time? At him or simply at himself.

“I know where I’m needed.” Ratchet says in an attempt to make it seem as if he is doing this simply for the humans. As if he was choosing kindness instead of self-hatred. Ratchet had not yet forgiven himself. This Optimus knew. In a way Optimus knew that before Ratchet did. However the prime had hoped it would not come to this. That his friend would join him in revelling in the sight of their lost home finally returned. He did not want anyone to be there more than Ratchet.

“Old friend,” Optimus stops himself before Ratchet can stop him. He looks back at the others and see their confusion, and was that fear? Bumblebee had never been without Ratchet. Even when Optimus had to be gone Ratchet had still always been near him. 

“I understand.” Optimus finishes. A small smile crosses Ratchet’s face. This one a little less sad. “There will always be a place for you on Cybertron.” Prime promises setting his digits upon the smaller autobot’s shoulder. Unspoken words pass between them, and for a moment Optimus prays to the all-spark that Ratchet will change his mind. Yet as he removes his hand, and the others begin to rollout, Ratchet does not move. Instead the medic remains in his spot. All the while watching his friends leave with a face that spoke of hope. Yet as the last of their companions leave Optimus looks back once more to see the true look of a sad, beaten, veteran, and true friend who never thought he was enough. He would never know just how much Optimus needed him, and how much he feared going back to a planet he was not even sure he would recognise without him.

“Farewell, old friend.”

“Good luck, Optimus.”


End file.
